Toothless
by SherbetKitty
Summary: Oh no! Albus has no teeth! What is going on? ONESHOT. ADMM. Read and review!


Disclaimer: Before you ask, no, no, no, no, NO! Ahem, no.

A/N Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed "Flowery Love"! This idea came from a friend, Bianca, when she was being an idiot and I just had to turn it into a bunny! She was thinking of how funny it would be if Albus was addressing the students at the Feast and his teeth fell out! I thought it was funny at first and then came up with a little fic for all the readers out there! Enjoy!

Toothless

"Good night, Minerva."

"Good night, Albus."

Albus and Minerva Dumbledore had had a long day and were getting ready to sleep. Minerva gave her husband a kiss on the cheek and setttled in the warmth of his arms, burying her head in his beard. Albus kissed his wife's hair and wrapped his arms around her tightly. Both easily drifted off into a deep sleep.

As Albus slept, he had a dream. The Sorting had just finished and Albus got up to make the announcements. While he was speaking, he noticed a majority of students giggling and whispering at something. Whispers spread though the Great Hall and soon almost all the students were chortling and pointing at the bewildered Headmaster.

Albus looked around, confused. He glanced around the staff table and saw that Poppy Pomfrey was fighting a smile off her face. Hagrid hid his grin behind his napkin. Filius Flitwick seemed oblivious to the situation. Pomona Sprout accidentally let out a chuckle before becoming solemn again. But to his right, Minerva McGonagall showed no emotion at all. The corner of her lips twitched but nothing else was shown.

Frowning, Albus looked down at his plate and to his horror, saw that his teeth had fallen out onto his plate. As though lightning had hit him, he understood why everyone was laughing. How foolish he must look! Forgetting about any announcements he was about to make, Albus ran out of the Great Hall, laughter echoing in his ears.

The scene changed. It was dinner and obviously everyone was eating. Albus and Minerva were chatting and eating. Albus took a bite off the steak on his fork when Minerva gasped. She was staring at him, eyes wide. "Minerva? What's wrong?" Albus asked, but received no reply.

Albus was about to take another bite of steak when he saw it. His teeth were attached to the fork. Albus tried to bite his tongue but only felt the softness and chewyness of his gums.Why, he must look like an overgrown baby! Minerva continued staring at him, eyes growing wider by the second. Albus felt so embarrassed!

The scene changed yet again. This time it was of Albus opening a cupboard and his own image popped out. It was a boggart of himself and Minerva. They were apparently enjoying a snog when suddenly Minerva pulled back and screamed.

Albus's teeth were in her mouth! She pulled them out roughly, gave him a disgusted glare, then threw Albus's teeth at him. She then began yelling at him, Albus turning redder with every word. Minerva gave him a slap on the cheek and left a stinging mark. Albus flinched. The boggart showed Minerva saying that she hated him and that they shouldn't be together anymore.

"Nooo!" Albus sat upright in the bed, sweating slightly. His movement had caused Minerva to open her eyes drowsily. She blinked a few times then rubbed her eyes.

"Albus? Albus, dear, what's wrong?" Minerva sat up and summoned two glasses of cold water. She passed a glass into Albus's shaking hands and drank out of her own. "Did you have a nightmare, darling?"

Albus reached to his mouth and touched his teeth. He bit his tongue and grinded his teeth against each other. He bit his finger before nodding his head slowly. "tell me what it was about," Minerva said gently, taking his hand and rubbing her thumb on his palm.

Albus gulped. "Erm, it was a little embarrassing, if you don't mind."

"Nonsense. You can tell me anything," Minerva said firmly.

"Well, I, er, dreamt that my teeth fell out," the last five words came out as a mumble but Minerva caught them, having experience with students who mumbled when they were in trouble.

She stared at him, " Your teeth fell out?" She raised an eyebrow. At Albus's nod, she smiled. "Albus!" Minerva giggled.

Albus re-encountered the dream events. When he was done, Minerva's face had gone red with the effort of holding in her laughter. Albus frowned, "Hey, you're not supposed to laugh."

Minerva smiled, "Oh, I'm sorry. But really, it was rather amusing." She touched his cheek. "Don't worry. I will always be there for you whenever you need me. Even if it is as embarrassing as that. But it was only a dream afterall."

Albus swallowed the gulp of water he had just taken. "Yes, well. More like a nightmare. I'm sorry for waking you. It was selfish of me."

"It's okay. Now, why don't we both go back to sleep and simply forget about this nightmare of yours?" Minerva pulled Albus down so that he was laying.

He nodded, "Thank you, my dear. You are so wonderful." He kissed her soundly.

Minerva smiled again. "Of course I am."

Just as Minerva felt her eyes closing, she heard Albus speak. "From now on, I will not eat as many sherbet lemons, drink as much hot chocolate or devour any other sugary item that shall cause my nightmare to become reality."

…Yeah, right!

A/N Hope you liked that. It probably wasn't as fluffly or funny as I had thought, but hey. This is probably my favourite title so far. Send a review, even if you thought it horrible, hopefully that's not the case! And thank you to Bianca for her wonderful idea! I would have had this up sooner, had school holidays not ended and if my _ever so kind_ teachers decided not to give us homework. Anyways, read and review, lots!

Love,

SherbetKitty


End file.
